Agendas
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Sometimes there’s more to one’s motives than meets the eye.  Post Fresh Blood. 3.07. Oneshot.


Title: Agendas

Summary: Sometimes there's more to one's motives than meets the eye.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for Bad Day At Black Rock, Red Sky At Morning, and Fresh Blood, but nothing after that. Everything else is speculation. :)

Disclaimer: Looks at Kripke wistfully...

A/N: The idea for this fic just literally appeared from nowhere this morning and I wrote it in one sitting. I'm kind of on the fence about Bela, so hopefully you'll be able to enjoy this fic whether you like her or not, lol. It isn't a romance. :)

Many thanks to my wonderful beta Darth Mom, the best beta I could ever ask for in a galaxy far, far away, and in any other.

I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**Agendas**

Bela strode purposefully up the extravagant walkway, noting, out of habit, the endless security measures hidden among the grounds. Motion sensors, heat sensors, infrared cameras…it was obvious that the man who lived here was paranoid. But then again, he probably had the right to be.

Charles Walter Riverton, the third, one of the most prominent business men on the East Coast, and her most important - and lucrative - client.

Bela had long ago learned which clients she could manipulate, and which ones she couldn't. Riverton fell into the latter category. He wasn't a fool - and not someone to be trifled with.

But, this was one occasion that Bela was willing to risk his wrath.

"May I help you?"

Bela looked up to see a stern, stuffy looking butler standing in the doorway, his expression less-than-pleased. Well, she _had_ refused to speak with the security guard at the gate, just showed him her ID and demanded entry…she did so detest bureaucracy.

She gave him her most polite smile.

"Yes, I need to see Mr. Riverton."

"I'm afraid Mr. Riverton is not to be disturbed. Perhaps, you could-"

"This really is a matter of the utmost importance," she interrupted, "I'm sure he could spare just a few moments of his time."

"I'm sorry, Madam, but-"

Bela was up the steps and through the door before he could say another word. "I'll just let myself in," she said easily. "His office is this way, is it not?"

"Madam!"

She ignored his continuing protests, and walked briskly down the ornate hallways, a path she'd long since memorized. As always, some of the more priceless pieces Riverton had displayed caught her eye, but she knew better than to even consider them. She wouldn't endanger such a profitable partnership for something so petty. She would, however, do what was necessary to ensure that the partnership _remained_ profitable. And this particular job had just crossed the line from easy-money to high-stakes.

Things were progressing far beyond what she had bargained for - what her original contract had entailed. Fortune had smiled on her with the rabbit's foot, no pun intended, even taking into consideration the 1.5 million she had lost. What better way to introduce herself to the Winchesters? But then that whole business with the ghost ship had made things far more difficult. The flirting with Dean she hadn't minded; that she would have done for free - after all, she did have eyes. She would have been crazy not to enjoy the view while she had the chance. But, then they'd had to go and be ridiculously noble by saving her life. Not that she wasn't grateful - she did rather prefer breathing. But all the same, it was a complication she could have done without.

Still, she had hoped to use it in her favor…until that maniac Gordon had held a gun to her head, leaving her no choice but to double-cross them, effectively destroying any progress she'd made.

She'd gotten a good sum of money from selling Gordon's little trinket, but it wasn't nearly the amount she'd loose if she couldn't make good on the Winchester contract. Considering that Dean had promised to kill her the next time he saw her, that was going to be a great deal harder than she'd anticipated.

She'd managed to smooth things over some by giving them Gordon's location, but the Winchesters were known for holding a grudge and she wasn't taking any chances.

And that was, in fact, the reason she needed to speak with Riverton now.

If things were going to continue, she fully expected to be compensated for her trouble…especially if her life was in danger. This was the largest commission she had ever been offered, but all the riches in the world would do her no good if she were dead. Spirits couldn't spend money. Well, they could, but even considering the red-tape involved gave her a headache.

Bela brushed past a flustered-looking maid and pushed open the doors to Riverton's office.

"We need to talk," she said without preamble. Riverton looked up from his desk, his steel-gray eyes narrowing.

"About?" he asked.

He hadn't invited her to sit down, but she did anyway, taking the chair in front of him and making herself comfortable before answering.

"Things have become…complicated."

"In what way?"

"Dean threatened to kill me."

Riverton didn't seem surprised, or even the least bit impressed. "And?"

"And," she said pointedly, "this isn't what we discussed. If my life is going to be on the line, I think it only fair that I receive additional hazard pay."

Riverton leaned back in his chair, considering her.

"You want more money."

It wasn't a question. Bela just smiled.

"How much?"

"$500,000."

His eyebrows went up in cool surprise.

"Oh, come now," she encouraged, "for a man of your fortunes, $500,000 is a mere pittance."

"Perhaps," he conceded. "But I thought you said you could handle the Winchesters."

Bela recognized the comment for what it was - an insult - and bristled inwardly. She was too good at what she did to allow any annoyance to show in her expression, however.

"I _can_ handle them," she said simply. "But _you_ said the Winchesters were bleeding hearts. _I'm_ not the one who's supposed to be _bleeding_. That will cost you extra."

Riverton sighed, crossing his arms, and studying her for a moment longer.

"Very well," he said at last. "But, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"When you take Dean's amulet, leave this behind."

He pushed something across the desk, and she leaned forward slightly to get a better look. It was a card. Curious, Bela reached for it and flipped it open, reading the short message inside:

_Thinking of you,_

_Meg._

Bela frowned. That was odd. She wondered briefly who Meg was, wondered what exactly was so special about that amulet in the first place, but she kept her questions to herself. Curiosity killed the cat-burglar, after all, and Riverton was paying more than enough for her silence. She was nothing if not discreet.

Bela tucked the card in her purse and nodded. "Agreed."

"The money will be wired to your bank account within the hour."

Satisfied, Bela got up from her seat, and headed for the door. "A pleasure doing business with you," she called over her shoulder.

Riverton smiled coldly, watching her leave. _A pleasure indeed_, the demon inside him thought, eyes flashing an inhuman black. _Though, somehow, I don't think Dean will agree_.

**Fin**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought!

Thanks for reading! Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
